donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Kremling
The Kremlings are a race of anthropomorphic crocodiles in the Donkey Kong Series that have conflicts with the Kong Family. They are often the main enemies in the series. The vast majority of them are members of the Kremling Krew, led by K. Rool (with the sole exception being K. Lumsy). They have repeatedly tried to steal Donkey and Diddy's Banana Hoard for reasons that aren't fully understood but involve starving the primates to death and occupying DK's Treehouse (effectively making K. Rool the king of Donkey Kong Island). To reach his goal, he has even gone as far as kidnapping Kong Family members such as DK and Diddy. He's likely been terrorizing the Kongs prior to DKC and back in the glory days of a younger Cranky Kong and Donkey Kong Junior. Biology The Kremling species is characterized by crocodile heads, sharp teeth, scaly skin, yellow bellies, tails, and 3 toes with pointy nails. Physical differences between Kremlings can be quite varied. For example, the Kritter subspecies is bipedal,Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 12 and the Klaptrap subspecies is quadrupedal.Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 13 Kremlings come in a wide variety of colors, perhaps the most common of which being the following: green, purple, blue, brown, yellow, gray, orange, red, and pink. They can also have features that reptilians do not naturally have: nipples, ears, horns, and hair are all things that Kremlings can be seen with. Certain subspecies of Kremlings have been shown to be capable of breathing underwater, such as Klomp in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (as demonstrated in Lockjaw's Locker, the very first water stage in said game). They could possibly all be capable of breathing underwater. Kremlings have also been shown to be immune to toxic waste (best demonstrated in the Toxic Tower stage of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest). Most all Kremlings either are or resemble a male. The only two known female Kremlings in the entire Donkey Kong series are Kass and Kalypso. Society And Culture The Kremlings were born in Lost World, where they established their society and culture. They have set wooden spears in pits to protect Krocodile Kore's power source, which is their great secret.Gregg Mayle's answer accepted on Twitter, retrieved Jan 2,2019 Like most reptilians, the Kremlings live in swamps from Crocodile Isle.Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1995, p. 50 Krocheads are primal Kremlings that are also indigenous to these marshes.Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1995, p. 15 Despite their primitive nature, however, the Kremlings have built a floating complex located nearby Crocodile Isle.Donkey Kong Land Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1995, p. 15 Evil Kremlings founded a pirate society known as the Kremling Kuthroats, where they established a townDonkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1995, p. 20 and built two Kremling Galleons. They kept valuables they looted hidden in underground storage. Undead Kremlings, such as Kleever, Kloak, Kackle, and Krossbones, were part of the pirate group. The Kremling Kuthroats supremacy possibly began to implode by the time of the Kremean War, where two galleons were wrecked. The Kremling Krew formation, which was lead by King K. Rool, turned them into a race of toughened soldiers.K. Lumsy's words: "Sniff... K. Rool says I'm too soft to be a Kremling and I'm to stay in here until I've toughened up." - Donkey Kong 64 They were treated very poorly'Klubba's words': "Kap'n K. Rool treats us rotten. I hope yer scupper his plans!" - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest by his cruel dictatorship. During the reign of the Kremling Krew, they were characterized as technologically advanced. They had created numerous machines. For example: robots, airships, amusement parks, submarines, warships, laser weapons and spacecrafts. They are shown as very environmentally uncaring, as they establish harmful factories, waste natural resources from their own island, release toxic waste into their castles, and cause deforestation. They are also chemists, creating gases and poisons. The cause of Kremling antagonism towards the Kongs is unknown, though it is known that they had met each other prior to the Kremling invasion of Donkey Kong Island.Donkey Kong: "My bananas and my buddy, Diddy, they are gone! The Kremlings will pay! I'll hunt them down through every corner of my island, until I have every last banana from my hoard back!" - Donkey Kong Country (GBA)Cranky Kong: "Surely K. Rool can come up with better than that, maybe a bucket or perphaps a really nasty fridge!" - Donkey Kong Country (GBA)Cranky Kong: "That's it, only K. Rool left to beat, Come on, lets go and kick his scaly butt!" - Donkey Kong Country (GBA) Their homeland, Crocodile Isle, is known to be a neighboring isle to DK Island.Dixie Kong: "Let's go over to Crocodile Isle and rescue DK." - Donkey Kong Country 2 (GBA)Wrinkly Kong: "Have you been to see my husband Cranky? He complains a little, but he does know everything about this island." - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong QuestFunky Kong: "Lookin' good, dudes! I'm Funky the main monkey, and my new Funky's Flights can take you anywhere on Crocodile Isle, provided you've already checked it out of course!" - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Some Kremlings were even Wrinkly Kong's students.Wrinkly's words: "I've found life too hectic at school with all those naughty Kremlings pestering me all the time!" - Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble However, they were shown to be difficult to educate, as they often had incorrect sums.Wrinkly's words: "Well! Just look at those sums those Kremlings have done. Disgraceful!" - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest One of them was even caught bringing his sword to class.Wrinkly's words: "I hope you're better behaved than those reptiles. Why, I even caught one sharpening his sword in class yesterday!" - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Notable Kremlings *Bazuka *Big Klaptrap *Green Kroc *Junior the Giant Klaptrap *Kaboing *Kaboom *Kackle *Kalypso *Kaptain Skurvy *Kasplat *Kass *Kerozene *King K. Rool *Kip *Klank *Klasp *Klinger *Kloak *Klobber *Klubba *Kludge *Klump *Knocka *Koin *Kopter *Kosha *Krash *Krimp *Krook *Krumple *Krunch *Krusha *Kudgel *Kuff 'n' Klout *Kutlass *Kutlass (character) *Re-Koil *Resident Demon *Skidda *TNT Knocka Sub-species *Kritter *Klaptrap *Krochead References de:Kremling es:Kremlings pt:Kremling Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Land Enemies Category:Villains Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Aquatic Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Kremling Krew Category:Males Category:Females Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series